omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia (The King Of Fighters)
Character Synopsis Gaia 'is an unseen deity in the King Of Fighters. She is the Mother of Earth along with the creator of series main villain Orochi and villain Saiki . Her creations kick started the events of the series, and is speculated due to dialogue within the series and outside it to still be active and is aware of events occurring.It's even hinted she created earth and the spirits of nature in other verses within SNK's massive multiverse or higher. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'The King Of Fighters '''Name: '''Gaia '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Goddess, Mother Of Earth, Mother Of Creation '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Flight, Creation (Gaia created all life on earth from the soil to the human life that roams the world), Power Bestowal (Gaia can give beings a portion of her power as she did when she created Saiki and Orochi), Plant Manipulation (Gaia is connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. She can survive in any natural environment on earth), Elemental Manipulation (Gaia has control over all elements such as Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gaia has been hinted and even stated to be Goddess over the afterlife as well. Able to shape and create afterlife realms), Soul Manipulation (Gaia can create, shape, and manipulate souls. Upscaled from Orochi, whom can do the same), Weather Manipulation (Gaia can freely manipulate the weather), Void Manipulation (She even created Orochi from the void of her making), Nothingness Manipulation (Gaia has full control over nothingness), Space-Time Manipulation (Gaia created space and time for earth as far as it's known and created Saiki as the God of Time and she is immensely superior to him), Conceptual Manipulation (It is hinted that she may have created multiple concepts within the KOF verse such as The Void and Time), Immortality (Type 4 & 9. Is completely outside of Life & Death, with even aspects of her being nonexistent. Her essence exists outside of reality and likely in The Void), Reality Manipulation (Gaia can still manipulate, create, and bend reality to her will), Holy Manipulation (Gaia has full access to seemingly all known holy abilities and powers) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Gaia is the supreme being within King of Fighters, with entities such as Orochi and Saiki considering them god-like. Undoubtedly above Verse, who is capable of causing anomalies in Space-Time and is able to distort the very fabric of reality. Can supposedly create afterlifes for beings and likely has control over them as well) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Saiki, who embodies time, is below her and cannot even reach her, implying she exists outside or even above time. Predates Time, as she existed in the void) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Far exceeds any character including beings like Orochi and Saiki in the KOF verse in terms of strength and power. Even outside the KOF verse) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Has durability that far exceeds any other being and can exist even once multiple timelines were erased as Gaia seemed to not be affected by it or the paradox caused by Saiki or Ash) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Her range extends far beyond her own universe as she is reference in other universes outside of snk's KOF verse. Her range seems to extend into many other SNK titles) 'Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient '''(She created the earth along with multiple deities within her verse and is hinted to have done the same in others. Has a strong knowledge of nearly everything going on and seems to have existed far before any form of life began, making her knowledgeable in all there is need to know) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''Lists Of Equipment: None Notes: '''This is based off research and lore given not only within the kof verse but other verses in snk's history. And while her influence spreads greatly, her influence seems to be heavier in the KOF verse. Also the photo used is not an official photo as their is no existing photo of kof's Gaia at this moment. I do not know who the creator of the art is, but credit goes to them. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:The King Of Fighters Category:Gods Category:Mothers Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Bender Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Weather Users Category:Spirits Category:Physics Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:SNK